


My Valentine

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: Valentine is almost coming. You took this chance to make a valentine chocolate for Hoseok and to confess your feeling for him. All you could do is to hope everything is going well and for Hoseok to have the same feeling for you too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To make it easier to write this story, I decided to make ‘you’ as Kihyun’s little sister and you live together with MONSTA X in the dorm~

_‘Valentine Day is coming…’_

That is what had been on your mind when you were busy looking at the calendar with your round big brown eyes in your room. Your eyes focused on number ‘10’, which was the date of the current day. You moved your finger to the next date… 11, 12, 13 and finally 14.

_‘4 days left…’_

After satisfied enough with the calendar, you left your room and made your way to the kitchen. A little bit of surprised you were, when you saw someone busy checking on the things inside the fridge.

You let out a small smile as you realized that person was Shin Hoseok, your favorite member of MONSTA X –after your brother, Kihyun ofc– and also the one you have a crush with.

You had been in love with Hoseok for years since his trainee days. Years has passed and you felt you couldn’t hide your feeling anymore, so you decided to confess your feeling to Hoseok on the Valentine Day later, hoping the latter will accept your love.

Or even if Hoseok rejected you –which of course you didn’t want that to happen– the latter wouldn’t distancing himself away from you.

Sensing someone has been watching him, Hoseok turned around and you can see those famous wide, cute smile appeared on his handsome face when his eyes met yours. Yeah, that smile, the one that made you going crazy over him.

“Are you hungry, oppa?” You asked as you approached Hoseok slowly.

“You can say that…” Hoseok shrugged his shoulder and closed the fridge. “But there’s nothing I can eat. And we’re out of ramyeon too.”

You giggled as you watched Hoseok’s cute disappointed face. Cute just like a kitten, that’s what you thought. “How about we take a walk out there and find something to eat? Or maybe buy some ramyeon and I’ll cook it for you?”

“Nice idea! Let’s go!” Hoseok grabbed your hand and dragged you along. Luckily Hoseok didn’t look at your direction so he didn’t see your face that has turned into pinkish due the skinship.

* * *

A quiet dorm, when all MONSTA X members had left for their own schedules, there’s only you in the dorm. It’s the perfect time to make the chocolate without being afraid of getting caught by the members especially Hoseok.

Wearing the apron –which you borrowed from Kihyun, or you could say ‘stole’ it from his wardrobe–, the recipe book on your hands, and all necessary ingredients has been prepared, you were finally ready to make a chocolate. You giggled while thinking about how Hoseok will react when you give him the chocolate and confess your feeling.

_“This chocolate is really delicious! Where did you buy it?” Hoseok asked, still munching the chocolate inside his mouth._

_“I made it by myself,_ _oppa_ _.” You let out a shy smile. “And of course it will be delicious, since I make it with full of love.”_

_“Full of love?”_

_You nodded slowly. “I love you,_ _oppa_ _… I have already love you from the first time we met, to be exact.”_

_“Oh_ _(Y/N)_ – _ah, do you know that_ _oppa_ _love you too? In fact, I love you more than you do.”_

Thank God there was no one inside the dorm or seven members of MONSTA X would think they need to take you to the doctor because you were squealing alone in an over exaggerated way in the kitchen. It would be so wonderful if that could become reality.

_“_ _Oppa_ _, I love you…”_

_“Huh? But I don’t love you,_ _(Y/N)_ _.” Hoseok answered at once with his sarcastic face and tone._

_“But_ _oppa_ –“

“ _No, Yoo (Y/N).” Hoseok quickly cut_ _you_ _and avoid_ _your_ _teary eyes. “_ _I only think of you as my little sister_ _. Goodbye…” Hoseok then turn his back on crying you and then left_ _you_ _and_ _your_ _abandoned_ _, untouched_ _chocolate._

You quickly shook your head. “Yah Yoo (Y/N), what are you thinking about!? That’s not going to happen! Err, no… Let’s just wishing for the best, that thing won’t happen and never to be happen. Fighting Yoo (Y/N)! Believe yourself!”

* * *

Kihyun was the first one to arrive at the dorm. And the first smell that welcomed him and his nose was the…burnt chocolate smell? He quickly took off his shoes and rushed his way to the kitchen.

“What the hell is going on!?” Kihyun screamed in surprise when his eyes met a view of messy kitchen, a bunch of failed burnt chocolate, dirty floors with some melted chocolate fell on it, smoke coming out from the oven and his little sister who was trying to turn it off. Oh if only the culprit was not his sister, Kihyun'd had already kill him right now. “Yah Yoo (Y/N)!”

With your name being called, your head turned to Kihyun and your eyes became wet once he saw the main vocalist and also your brother who was standing still on his spot. “Kihyun oppa, help me!!!” You screamed desperately with an ‘I’m in trouble. I don’t know what to do anymore!’ face.

“Okay, care to explain it to me what happened before I could help you?”

* * *

Kihyun didn’t seem to be surprise when you told him about your feeling for Hoseok and your plan on giving him chocolate and confess to him. Kihyun had already guessed there was something more between his sister and his second oldest member. Not just him actually, Kihyun was sure the other 5 members have the same thoughts with him. Though he still didn’t like the idea of giving his sister to Hoseok’s arms...

“Okay, I’ll help you to make the chocolate!”

And those words were enough for you to get your hope back –you almost lost one after hundred of failed chocolates you made–. You hugged Kihyun tight like a little koala.

“Thanks Kihyun oppa! I love you so much!”

“Who do you love more? Me or Hoseok hyung?”

“Hoseok oppa of course!” You answered at once **.** You really didn’t even to think to answer that kind of question.

“Ouch it hurts me!” Kihyun faked a hurt expression. “That’s it! I won’t help you!”

“Yak oppa, you can’t do this to me!”

Kihyun laughed his sister’s priceless panic face and he ruffled your hair affectionately. “I’m just kidding. Come, let me teach you how to make chocolates properly.”

* * *

And finally, you decided to make a simple one like chocolate truffle **.** It needed 3 days to finish it. It really became a challenge to Kihyun and you to make it without getting caught by Hoseok. Of course the other 5 members were also helping –which they coincidentally caught you when Kihyun was teaching you on making chocolate– by distracting Hoseok’s attention and even took him out of the dorm.

You made a note to yourself to give some chocolates to the other members too as a gratitude.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Hyungwon asked while looking at you who just finished wrapping the chocolate with a light blue color wrapping paper and small pink hearts on it.

“Almost done…” You wrapped the chocolate with a ribbon and tied it beautifully. “Now I’m ready!” You exclaimed proudly as you showed your chocolate that has been wrapped neatly to Hyungwon and Jooheon –who were currently inside your room with you–.

“They should be home in any minute…” Jooheon looked at his watch, it’s already 4 p.m. Few hours ago, Hyunwoo and Changkyun took Hoseok out for a walk to give you some time to prepare your chocolate.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” You clapped your hands together and went to open your drawer to take out a short love letter, written by yourself, to Hoseok. You slipped the letter under the ribbon. “Now I’m really ready!”

Not long after that, Kihyun knocked the door and told them if Hoseok has already home. You hide the chocolate behind your back while dragging your feet to the front door to welcome Hoseok.

What you didn’t expect was, Hoseok didn’t come home empty–handed, he also brought a big bag full of chocolates. Not just that, Hoseok seemed to having a bad mood too?

“We met some Monbebes out there. At first, it just two or three people, but it seemed like they informed the other about us and in a minute, we’ve been surrounded by thousands of Monbebes.” Hyunwoo explained as he realized the confused faces of the other members and yours.

“And those are what we got.” Changkyun pointed at the big bag you saw just now. “And a small incident happened to our hyung here…”

“There’s a girl who really obsessed with Hoseok, and she’s reckless enough to push other Monbebes just to make her way to Hoseok and hugged him. And…She almost kissed him too.” Hyunwoo explained as he watched Hoseok’s still-–darkened–face. “Hoseok tried to tell the girl in a soft way and pushed her weakly, but she’s just too stubborn until we need to pull her off Hoseok and when we did it, we ran off at once.”

Hoseok let out a big sigh. “That’s why I said I don’t like this troublesome Valentine Day. There always bunch of people, obsessive girl, some unwanted incident, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate and chocolate. Great! Now I lost my appetite on chocolate.” He said with a sarcastic tone, without realizing he made you panic and having a second thought for giving him the chocolate.

* * *

It’s almost bed time, but you still haven’t give Hoseok the chocolate. But since Hoseok was having a small incident that made him dislike the Valentine Day, maybe you really should cancel the plan and wait for another year.

“I’m going to sleep first. Good night oppa.” And with that, you went inside your own room, throwing your chocolate somewhere on the floor and lay yourself on the bed, closing your eyes and trying to get rid of your disappointment and sadness in your heart.

Trying to help the poor girl, Hyunwoo approached Hoseok who was watching TV and patted his shoulder. “Hoseok–ah, can you do me a favor? It seems like (Y/N) is having some problem but she doesn’t want to discuss it to us. Kihyun was busy washing the dishes. You’re the closest one to her next to Kihyun, so can you talk to her?”

“(Y/N)? Sure.” Hoseok turned off the TV and knocked your door. When you didn’t response, Hoseok glanced at Hyunwoo. Earning a nod from the older one, Hoseok opened the door and peeked inside before he walked in.

After he closed the door, the rest of MONSTA X members rushed to press their ears to the door frame and trying their best to hear what happen inside.

* * *

Hoseok tip toed his way to your bed. When he was about to call you, a chocolate box on the floor near the bed caught his attention. He bent down to pick it and he took out the letter under the ribbon and read it. _‘This must be_ _hers_ _…’_ He thought as he recognized your handwriting.

_“_ _Dear Hoseok_ _oppa_ _, here’s my special Valentine chocolate only for you. Do you know why it is special? Because I made this by myself! This is my first time making a chocolate, so it might be looks weird._ _”_

Hoseok stopped reading to look at your sleeping figure. You made a chocolate for him? His eyes went back to the letter and continue to read it. But why didn’t you give it to him?

Hoseok mouthed ‘Ah~’ when he remembered how he complained about Valentine Day and chocolate in front of everyone else including you few hours ago.

‘ _But I guarantee you it tastes the best! Because I made it while thinking of you, so I pour all my love for you in this chocolate. Hope that my feeling will make it to your heart through this chocolate. I love you_ _poor_ _, really, really and really love you <3\. I hope we can be more than just a best friend_ _and oppa_ _–_ _dongsaeng_ _._

_Love, your_ _(Y/N)_ _.’_

Hoseok couldn’t deny if his heart was actually beating faster and faster when he read the letter. His feeling right now was kind of in the middle of shock and happy. ‘ _I love you_ _oppa_ _, really, really and really love you <3’. _He kept reading that part again and again until he bored of it –which he doubted if he could–.

‘ _I love you_ _oppa_ _, really, really and really love you <3’._

Hoseok bit his lips hard to prevent his wide smile getting wider. He sat on the bed, right next on sleeping you, caressing your hair affectionately. “(Y/N), wake up…”

“Hmm…?” You rubbed your sleepy eyes and slowly turned your head to Hoseok’s direction. “Hoseok oppa?”

“Come here…” Hoseok opened his arms wide. As you were still half–awake, you didn’t think much as you raised your body slowly and crawled your way to Hoseok.

You snuggled closer Hoseok, sitting on his laps and leaned your head on his shoulder. You closed your eyes again and tried to go back to sleep.

When you felt something soft and wet touching –or you could say nibbling– your lips, you slowly opened your eyes in curiousity and finally realized Hoseok was actually kissing you! And damn, it’s right on the lips!

‘W–What…? Is this a dream??’

When Hoseok broke the kiss, you were about to ask the reason why he did it before Hoseok spoke first. “I love you too, Yoo (Y/N)…”

In a second, the sleepiness has gone away completely from your head. Your sleepy half–opened eyes finally back again to be your usual shining big eyes, but this time it was bigger since you were in shock. You blinked… blinked… and blinked again.

‘ _Did I just hear it right?’_

Or were you still in a dreamland?

Hoseok chuckled softly as he could guess what’s going on your mind. “No, this is not a dream, (Y/N). Don’t you think that this kiss feels too real to be just a dream?”

With that, Hoseok leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on your lips again. This time, you moved your lips also and responded to the kiss. The kiss lasted for a while before you broke it.

“I’ve read it…” Hoseok showed you your letter and it caused you to blush. You were about to snatch it away but Hoseok was fast enough to avoid you. “Since when did you start to have a feeling for me?”

“Since… the first time… we met…” You mumbled softly, but Hoseok’s ear still could hear you very clearly.

“That long already?” Hoseok tsk-ed. “Aish… if I knew this sooner, I’d had already confess my feeling for you long time ago.” He grumbled and rubbed his head. To be honest, he too, has fell for his cute and pretty little sister of Kihyun the first time they met. But he didn’t realize if it was not simply because he adores you as his own sister, but he likes you more than that. He just admitted he is falling in love with you recently though.

It has been around 10 minutes has passed since Hoseok kissed you and say ‘I love you too’, but as stubborn as you were, you still couldn’t believe this is a reality. You were actually already prepared your heart for the worst thing to happen. So you really didn’t expect Hoseok to have the same feeling for you too.

_‘Oh my God, this is really just too wonderful to be a reality.’_

You didn’t realize you were crying until Hoseok’s hand landed on your cheeks, trying to wipe your flowing tears away. You closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth of Hoseok’s hand caressing your cheeks. You finally smiled in relief…

_‘Yes… This is not a dream…’_

Hoseok opened the chocolate box and took one of the chocolate truffles. “How about we eat this together?”

Hoseok bit half of the chocolate, and his eyes gave you a sign to eat it from there. You bit your lip nervously. With a flushed face, you leaned closer and bit the other side of chocolate, slowly munching it bit by bit until you met Hoseok’s lips. You kissed again and you transferred the chocolate inside your mouth to Hoseok’s.

“Are you sure this is your first time making the chocolate? It’s even tastier than the expensive branded chocolate sold out there!” Hoseok praised, and he took some of the chocolates and it again.

You giggled shyly. “Glad to hear it. Wait! Don’t eat all of it! Spare some for the other oppas too!” You quickly snatched the box away after there were only a small amount of chocolates left on the box. “And don’t pout!” You said as Hoseok pouted cutely.

When you opened the door, the other members that were eavesdropping from the beginning fell to the floor with a loud thud. Your face went as red as tomato due the embarrassment. “Were you guys eavesdropping everything from the beginning until the end!?”

No one answered.

Minhyuk tried to read your face, then he guessed if you would not to give the chocolates to them because you’re angry. So he quickly stole the chocolate box and ran as fast as he could. Kihyun just laughed hard, watching Jooheon and Changkyun who chased Minhyuk, asking to give them some of the chocolates too. While Hyunwoo and Hyungwon apologized to you for the eavesdrop thing.

Hoseok wrapped one arm around your waist and you glanced up at him. Hoseok gave ‘Just–forgive–them’ and smiled.

You just let out a big sigh.

You weren’t planning to get angry at them too. You just couldn’t, not when they had already giving you so much helps for these 4 days. Without them, maybe Hoseok and you wouldn’t have a chance to confess their feeling to each other today. And nobody knows when the next chance would come if they missed it today.

Anyway… This year’s Valentine was really become the most special Valentine to both Hoseok and you.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine everyone!


End file.
